Strawberry Cake
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Narumi tertegun. Ya, pikirnya. Kenapa aku selalu memesan strawberry cake? Kenapa? Apa mungkin karena… kenangan di hari itu?


Strawberry Cake

"Anda mau pesan apa?" Seorang pelayan berseragam rapi tersenyum pada mereka, tangannya memegang buku catatan kecil.

"Kopi dan blueberry cake," kata Ochiai.

"Banana split, chocolate cake, dan es krim vanilla!" kata Kei cepat.

"Dan Anda mau pesan apa?" Pelayan itu menoleh ke arah Narumi, tapi Narumi tidak memedulikannya. Dari tadi dia sibuk berkutat dengan puluhan lembar kertas dan pensil untuk membuat sketsa model rambut baru.

"Eh… maaf, Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Terserahlah… apa saja…" gumam Narumi sambil meremas selembar sketsanya dengan tidak puas.

"Kalau begitu, Narunaru pesan strawberry cake!"

"Dan black coffee tanpa gula," tambah Ochiai.

Lima menit kemudian pelayan itu datang ke meja mereka, badannya yang kecil terhuyung-huyung membawa nampan penuh cake dan gelas.

"Ternyata benar, kopi di cafe ini memang enak…" Ochiai menghirup kopinya perlahan-lahan dengan nikmat.

"Chocolate cake-nya juga enak!" kata Kei ceria. "Dan boleh aku minta blueberry cake-mu, Occhi?"

"AHHH!" teriak Narumi. "Siapa yang memesankanku black coffee ini?!"

"Bukannya itu kesukaanmu, Narumi?"

"Bukan!"

"Tapi kau suka strawberry cake ini kan, Narunaru?"

"Ah, ya," kata Narumi heran, "aku suka ini. Kenapa kau tahu, Kei?"

"Itu mudah," sela Ochiai, "kau selalu memesan strawberry cake kalau kita ke cafe. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Narumi tertegun. Ya, pikirnya. Kenapa aku selalu memesan strawberry cake? Kenapa? Apa mungkin karena… kenangan di hari itu?

_Empat tahun lalu…_

"Strawberry cake satu!" teriak Narumi, berbarengan dengan suara datar seorang gadis di sebelahnya.

"Wah," Narumi tersenyum pada gadis di sebelahnya, "pilihan kita sama."

Gadis itu hanya melirik tanpa minat pada Narumi. Dan Narumi, yang merasa malu karena tidak ditanggapi, langsung merutuki gadis itu dalam hati.

"Wah, maaf," kata pemilik toko itu. "Strawberry cake-nya tinggal satu."

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Narumi dengan tatapan hei-kau-cowok-kan-mengalahlah-pada-cewek.

"Baiklah, berikan cake itu pada gadis aneh ini," kata Narumi dengan tatapan hei-kau-gadis-aneh-aku-cuma-mengalah-karena-aku-kasihan-padamu.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sinis. "Tadinya kukira semua murid SMP Ryokufuu pelit. Ternyata kau tidak pelit, hanya rela berkorban demi wanita kan?"

"Kau sengaja cari masalah ya?!" teriak Narumi, tangannya menuding gadis itu, "aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan cake itu padamu, tahu?! Padahal seharusnya gadis sepertimu tidak makan banyak-banyak, karena tubuh bulat tidak akan cocok dengan potongan rambut riap-riapan aneh itu!"

"Berani sekali kau," desis gadis itu, "memangnya kau ini siapa? Dan asal kau tahu saja, bukan aku yang akan memakan cake itu, tapi Seiji. Lagipula kau juga seharusnya tidak makan banyak-banyak, karena tubuh bulat tidak akan cocok dengan potongan rambut miring itu!"

"Apa maksudmu potongan rambut miring?!" teriak Narumi marah, mengabaikan penjual toko yang mencoba melerai.

"Rambut sebelah kirimu kepanjangan lima mili."

"Apa…?"

"Maaf, ini strawberry cake-nya." Penjual toko menyela dengan takut-takut.

"Baiklah, ambil cake sialan itu, gadis aneh!"

"Dengan senang hati." Gadis itu merogoh saku roknya, lalu merogoh saku kemejanya, dan kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Lalu dia terdiam. "Eh… maaf," katanya pelan, "kurasa… aku lupa bawa dompet."

"HUAHAHAHA!!!!" Narumi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Setelah bicara aneh-aneh seperti itu, ternyata kau lupa bawa dompet?! Oke, berarti aku yang menang! Aku ambil ini!"

"Terserah." Gadis itu pergi, tersinggung.

Narumi mengambil strawberry cake itu dengan penuh kemenangan, membayarnya, dan langsung melangkah keluar toko. Ternyata di luar hujan. Gadis aneh berambut riap-riapan itu sedang berteduh di teras toko. Dan Narumi, yang tidak punya pilihan karena lupa membawa payung, ikut berteduh di sana. Sejenak suasana sunyi.

_Kriuuuuk._

"Suara apa tadi?" tanya Narumi heran.

_Kriuuukkk. Gruuuukkk._

"Kau lapar, ya?" tanya Narumi pada gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab gadis itu dengan dingin.

_Kriuuukkkk._

"Sudahlah, makan ini!" kata Narumi setelah berpikir sebentar. Dia menyodorkan kotak berisi strawberry cake-nya pada gadis itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak gadis itu angkuh, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya lagi bunyi perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Terimalah!" paksa Narumi sambil menjejalkan kotak itu di tangannya. "Kelihatannya hujan ini masih lama. Aku tidak tahan mendengar cacing-cacing perutmu ribut meminta makan!"

Akhirnya gadis itu menerima kotak cake Narumi dan langsung melahap isinya dengan cepat. Narumi melirik gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hei," kata gadis itu beberapa saat kemudian, "menunduklah."

"Ha?" Dengan heran Narumi menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan kemudian gadis itu menyuapkan strawberry ke mulut Narumi dengan tangannya. Narumi kaget.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Narumi terpaku menatapnya, wajahnya mulai memerah. Lalu dia mengunyah strawberry manis di mulutnya dengan perlahan.

Gadis aneh berambut riap-riapan ini manis sekali, bisik Narumi dalam hati.

***

"Wah, tumben kau ke sini, Narunaru," kata Kiri.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini," kata Narumi sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Kiri. "Tadi aku minum kopi dengan Kazuhiko dan Kei, dan kebetulan aku ingat padamu. Kau suka strawberry cake, kan?"

"Strawberry cake? Terima kasih!" Kiri membuka kotak itu dengan ceria. Dan, seperti empat tahun yang lalu, dia kemudian menyuapkan strawberry ke mulut Narumi.

"Strawberry-nya manis," kata Narumi sambil menguyahnya.

"Tentu saja." Kiri tersenyum manis. "Ayo masuk, kubuatkan teh."

Sialan, batin Narumi dengan wajah memerah, senyum gadis ini masih manis sekali…

The End

* * *

Terinspirasi waktu aku lagi kelaperan...

Short and sweet, right? I hope you enjoyed it...

Please review!


End file.
